La rubia platinada
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Ino estaba acostumbrada a la atención masculina la atracción hacia ella era involuntaria lo que ayudaba en sus misiones pero todo cambia cuando debe tener guardaespaldas Adv. lemon


-Dialogo-

 _-Pensamiento-_

Advertencia: lemon

 **.**

 **.**

 **La rubia platinada**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que Naruto la había convencido de hacer más misiones de seducción por la facilidad que tenía la rubia por atraer al sexo opuesto así como la astucia de no ser descubierta Ino estaba decidida a seguir mejorando. Aunque fuera en ese ámbito donde la mayoría de las féminas lo consideraban prostitución.

.

.

FLASH BACK

.

.

-Ino-chan por favor- Naruto se encontraba suplicando a la rubia haciendo pucheros y fingiendo lágrimas

-¿Por qué yo?- ofendida desviaba la mirada con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho

-Porque eres bonita, inteligente, sensual Y LA UNICA QUE PUEDE HACERLO dattebayo-

-Tsk no creas que con tus mediocres halagos vas a conseguirlo- dio la espalda al chico

-¿Y si las ponemos como clasificación S? sería más dinero y…- sonrió al ver la cara de la rubia titubear ante la oferta

-Naruto…- suspiro e hizo contacto visual con el rubio –acepto, pero que nadie se entere de esto- estrecho la mano del rubio y con su mano libre extendió en puño hacia el rostro del chico

-Está bien ¿ni a tu guardaespaldas?-

-¿Qué guardaespaldas?-

-Ino no creerás que te dejare ir sola, no a esa clase de lugares- sus mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar la clase de sitios sonde Ino sería enviada

-¿Qué clase de sitios? No me digas que- se tapó la boca por la sorpresa

-Sí y mandaremos a alguien de confianza y que no caerá en la red y podrá cuidarte- saco una lista y subrayo el nombre del shinobi indicado. Al enseñarle a Ino su propuesta sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente

-No- sentía un torbellino dentro de ella al leer el nombre el nerviosismo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, no era que la idea no le gustara sino que no podría desenvolverse correctamente si tenía a alguien observándola

.

.

FIN FLASH BACK

.

.

Al ser la primera misión de seducción donde tendría compañía la ira, preocupación, alegría y tristeza se apoderaba de ella en instantes y estos incrementaron al ver a su compañero con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada pérdida.

-¿Nos vamos?- se acercó a él y le dio un ligero golpe en la espalda para luego comenzar el viaje

-Oye espera- no fue difícil alcanzar a la rubia y quedar a la par -¿Cuál es la prisa?-

-No quiero demorar mucho es todo-

Después de un par de horas llegaron a la aldea y se dirigieron a un hostal donde solo pidieron una habitación.

-Al fin- la chica se lanzó a la cama

-Tsk Ino-

-Bien Shikamaru comencemos- saco el pergamino con el propósito de idear un plan para lograr el cometido. Era fácil, no era la primera que hacia pero si la primera en donde tenía compañía. Trago en seco antes de comenzar –Primero debemos ir a los lugares que frecuenta para obtener información y después tenderle una trampa ¿Qué te parece?- fijo la mirada en el chico quien cambiaba de colores al leer las instrucciones de la misión

-Ino cuando Naruto dijo que era misión S no imagine esto- tomo y releyó la información

-Es una situación arriesgada ¿no crees que se pueda valorar en ese rango?- se cruzó de brazos y miro furiosa al chico

-Ino yo no, es decir… kami- arrojo los papeles a la mesa y se recostó en la cama. El saber que Ino coquetearía para matar a un sujeto lo volvía loco, los celos lo invadían ¡Nadie que no fuera él tendría el privilegio de tocarla y mirarla! ¡Nadie! -¿Cuántas veces has hecho esto?- se incorporó una idea fugaz llego a su mente al recordar el plan, era tan elaborado y ella estaba tan convencida que era ilógico que fuera la primera vez.

-Las suficientes para saber cuidarme- desvió la mirada, se sentía herida. A pesar de haber entablado muchas conversaciones con el moreno ese tema nunca era tocado, podía hablarle de información secreta pero de seducción jamás; no quería que su chico pensara que era una cualquiera. Se esforzó por luchar contra las lágrimas que se abarrotaban en los ojos y mordió su labio inferior.

-Bien hagámoslo- se acercó a la rubia y deposito un cálido beso en la frente –mientras más rápido mejor- limpio una furtiva gota salina que recorría la mejilla de la chica

-Shika ¿Qué?- fijo sus orbes azules en los chocolates y se sintió aliviada al verlo sonreír, se abalanzo a sus brazos y beso cálidamente sus labios –después de todo estas misiones me han enseñado todo lo que te gusta cuando estamos solos- sonrió sensualmente y se dirigió al baño

-Estoy lista- de la puerta apareció un hombre de altura media, tez pálida, cabello negro, ojos color miel y todos sus músculos torneados vistiendo una ajustada polera y pantalones de mezclilla

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió al ver a la chica, esa apariencia le recordaba a su rival en el amor

-Te lo dije necesitamos información y se dónde ir- salió de la habitación sin saber si el cabeza de piña lo seguiría

Caminaron unas calles en completo silencio hasta llegar a un lugar con fachada de bar pero al entrar sus ojos se abrieron como paltos al ver a mujeres bailando sobre escenarios contorneando su cuerpo y apartando lentamente las prendas de su cuerpo. Una gota de sudor apareció en su nuca tras recordar la infinidad de veces donde se había negado a acompañar a sus amigos a ese tipo de lugares y ahora se encontraba con su novia a quien siguió y se colocaron en una mesa cerca al escenario.

-Oye- interrumpió la recolección de información que hacia la rubia mirando el espectáculo de cada chica –Esta por ahí- señalo a un hombre que se encontraba en la mejor zona del lugar

-Entendido- pasaron varias horas en ese lugar donde la rubia observaba atentamente las chicas que el hombre solicitaba _–rubias-_ sonrió para sus adentros al menos tenía un punto a su favor

El lugar anuncio la hora de cierre y los hombres que quedaban comenzaron a salir, todos a excepción del objetivo quien conversaba amenamente con una chica rubia que estaba sobre sus piernas.

Una vez en la habitación Ino deshizo el jutsu se colocó la pijama y se recostó al lado del moreno quien simulaba estar dormido y recargando su cabeza en ambas manos.

-¿Qué te aprecio?- pico con su dedo índice el cachete del chico

-Problemático- trataba inútilmente de relajarse, la ira se galopaba del el al vislumbrar la idea de que Ino seria tocada por ese cerdo

-¿Sabes?- espero a que el chico abriera los ojos para verla –esto es solo para ti- retiro la sabana que la cubría dejando ver la lencería verde donde unas diminutas bragas apenas escondían la parte intima de la chica y el escote era apretado por un brasier con encaje.

La chica se sentó sobre el moreno para que tuviera una mejor visión y comenzó a frotarse con la intimidad de él soltando gemidos cada vez.

A la noche siguiente la rubia entro al lugar con la apariencia del dia anterior y al llegar solicito un privado con la rubia que converso amenamente con el hombre, al estar en la habitación la noqueo y oculto dentro de un compartimento detrás del sofá. Se colocó que el atuendo de la chica que para su fortuna tenían tallas similares. Primero tomo una falda hecha por tiras de monedas y unas pequeñas bragas de color morado cubrió su busto con un brasier del que también colgaban monedas, se colocó un velo que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo y para completar el atuendo unas pulseras en ambas manos y pies (atuendo que usan en danza árabe) .

Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al anunciador de las chicas que estaba lista. En cuanto subió al escenario sonrió al escuchar los silbidos y piropos por parte de los presentes

-Con ustedes traída de las tierras exóticas deleitándoles con sus sensuales movimientos ¡la rubia platinada!-el anunciador presento a Ino

Tras ver la señal se hinco y cuando comenzó la música comenzó a mover las manos haciendo sonar las monedas conforme el ritmo aumentaba contoneaba su pecho de arriba abajo, en círculos y de un lado a otro al levantarse se quitó el velo y provocativamente cubrió la mitad de su rostro dejando ver sus azulinos ojos delineados de color negro haciendo su mirada más profunda.

Comenzó a contonear su cadera primero lentamente y después fue aumentando el ritmo haciendo que el sonido de las monedas sobrepasara el de la música, bajo del escenario y comenzó a bailar sensualmente a los hombres quienes le colocaban billetes al ver la reacción del moreno se acercó a él y el tiempo de baile perduro sin dejar de lado el contacto visual. Sabía que estaba molesto pero eso no importaba en ese momento estaba en una misión. Busco por el lugar al hombre y lo encontró en el mismo sitio del dia anterior.

Se acercó a él y coloco ambas manos en sus hombros y comenzó a mover cada parte de su cuerpo no dejando que la tocase, al escuchar que la canción terminaba se subió de nuevo al escenario y movió sus caderas en círculo bajando para quedar nuevamente hincada y doblar su cuero hacia atrás moviendo el busto. Al terminar el show todos se levantaron aplaudiendo y lanzando dinero la rubia agradeció y se retiró.

El anunciador le indico que querían verla en privado, la condujo a la habitación y vislumbro al hombre que minutos antes sedujo.

-Veo que eres nueva- hizo una señal para que se sentara a su lado, trago en seco y se acerco

-Sí, espero le haya gustado lo que hice- se recargo en el pecho del hombre y con dos dedos trazo un camino hasta su boca

-Quiero ver de lo que eres capaz- extendió los brazos y las piernas. Ino suspiro sabía que para terminar no debía levantar sospechas, se levantó y comenzó a bailar hasta que los dejaron en privado se acercó lentamente al sujeto apretando con sus brazos sus senos para que se vieran más grandes mientras que una de sus manos exploraba el interior de su brasier para aumentar el libido en el hombre, cuando estuvo a unos milímetros de juntar su boca saco del interior de la prenda una navaja que clavo en el abdomen del hombre, se alejó para evitar ser salpicada de sangre

-Maldita perra- trato de levantarse lo que provoco que el veneno circulara más rápido y haciéndolo caer de lleno contra el suelo

Ino pateo al hombre y reviso su pulso, al haber completado la misión saco a la chica a quien le había quitado el atuendo y salió por la ventana.

-Vámonos- Shikamaru volteo a mirar al hombre que le hablaba y al ver que se trataba de la platinada se levantó y salieron sin levantar sospechas.

-Así que… rubia platinada- tomo a Ino de la cintura y la acerco a el

-Tsk, no me lo recuerdes ¿Qué no puedo inventar algo mejor?- se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero

-A mí me gusto- deposito un beso en los labios de la chica

-No solo a ti- se separó de él y le mostro el fajo de billetes que guardaba en su bolsa

-Tsk problemática- molesto se recostó mientras veía como la rubia entraba al baño

-¿Sabes?- nuevamente espero a que el moreno la mirara –solo tu podrás disfrutar del show completo- apago las luces y encendió las lámparas para brindar una tenue luz y el chico pudiera verla con un atuendo similar al que uso momentos antes. Coloco música y se movió haciendo chocar las monedas para que sonaran. Aprisiono las piernas del chico con las suyas al sentarse sobre el sin dejar de mover el busto

-¡Ah!- gimió al sentir las manos rasposas sobre su cuerpo y hábilmente desabotono la camisa del joven se inclinó u con su lengua trazo un camino desde el centro hasta el pezón donde lo presiono con los dientes haciéndolo gemir.

Shikamaru tomo firmemente las caderas de la chica incrementando la intensidad del roce, se deshizo de la prenda superior dejando al descubierto los senos que tomo entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos lentamente, conforme incrementaba la excitación de la chica aumentaba la frecuencia de las caricias; imitando el gesto aprisiono los botones rosas y los lamio sin ningún tacto, de vez en vez lo mordía. Se giró haciendo que la chica quedara debajo.

-Ino- susurro en su oído y vio cómo su piel se erizaba

-Shika- rápidamente retiro el pantalón y la prenda interior

Con su índice y pulgar Shikamaru presiono la intimidad de la chica haciendo que su espalda se arqueara y sus manos apretaran la sabana. Siguió masajeando la zona hasta que su mano se humedeció, lamio el líquido de cada dedo y rozo su erección haciendo que la chica se arqueara nuevamente. Retiro la última prenda y coloco las piernas de la chica alrededor de su cadera; arremetió fuertemente provocando que ambos gimieran al unísono.

Las penetraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y antes de que ambos alcanzaran el clímax Ino se giró y quedo nuevamente arriba del moreno con su intimidad aprisionando la virilidad del chico comenzó a mover las caderas en círculo obteniendo varios gemidos con su nombre, aumento la velocidad con cada espasmo que sentía debajo de ella.

-Ino- coloco una mano en la cadera de la chica y otra en su seno

-Shikamaru- seguía balanceándose mientras besaba desesperadamente los labios del mencionado

-¡Ah!- ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Ino se recostó encima del pecho del moreno mientras este le acariciaba el cabello

-Te amo- la acomodo entre sus brazos y beso su frente. Sonrió al ver como la chica se dejaba atrapar por Morfeo.

Si todas sus misiones como guardaespaldas terminarían así no renunciaría por nada con tal de estar con la rubia platinada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola a todo s gracias por pasar a leer y tomarse su tiempo. Espero y haya sido de su agrado, espero sus reviews

Hasta la próxima

Besitos


End file.
